


Sick

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [12]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Caretaking, Cold, Demons, Horniness, Illnesses, M/M, Medicine, Sick Character, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Minhyun comes down with a cold and Aron nurses him back to health.





	Sick

This was just fucking great.

 

Humans were so weak, with their crappy immune systems that fail to fight off sickness the minute a virus finds a hole in their defences.  

 

Minhyun had developed a nasty cold and Aron didn’t have the faintest clue on how to handle it.

 

His contractor was coughing, sneezing, sniffling, shivering, and was more-or-less an empty shell that slept around the apartment, contaminating every surface with disease. Aron wasn’t concerned about the last bit, since he couldn’t catch human illnesses, but having a partner who was too tired for sex when he needed to be fed wasn’t fun.

 

The first few days were just a couple misplaced coughs and a rough throat, but come day three, Minhyun was practically confined to his bed, a permanent box of tissues nearby and a hot water bag pressed to his chest.

 

Aron became a little worried when Minhyun slept longer than usual and his emotions began to show signs of pain whenever a cough passed his lips. It was then that the incubus called up the help of two humans, knowing that they’d be able to handle this annoying human problem.

 

Baekho came with a bag of drugstore purchases – Advil, Vaporub (whatever that was), cough candies, chamomile tea, and more tissues. As opposed to Baekho’s arsenal of things, Jason brought a single jar full of a sour smelling, green-grey substance. It was an old Chinese Cold remedy according to the red-head, and it had a whole list of instructions and possible side effects.

 

“Mix a small spoonful into a mug of tea, once in the morning and once at night until his symptoms start lessening,” Jason instructed, unscrewing the lid and spooning the proper amount into the mug of hot tea Baekho had just finished preparing for their sick friend.

 

Aron glanced down at the sheet of faded paper Jason had handed him, reading over the small, neat Chinese handwriting. “This list of side effects is scary long.”

 

Jason tilted the page so he could read it upside down; facing Aron and he ran the tip of his finger down a few of the many lines of Chinese characters. “You’ll only have to really deal with these ones, since Minhyun isn’t a sixty-year-old. The other side effects shouldn’t appear, but these ones are practically a guarantee.”

 

Various cases of the following may occur: dizziness, nausea, severe mood swings, sudden increase in libido, and blackouts. Aron’s eyebrows rose higher and higher the more he read, red-eyes flickering up to give Jason an incredulous look. “These are guaranteed?”

 

“Yeah, but I promise you that the medicine will cut recovery time in half, at the very least. If you just put up with these for a couple days, Minhyun will be better in a shorter amount of time than what is normal. This stuff works wonders.”

 

Baekho entered the room again – Aron hadn’t really noticed that he had even left – his hands now carrying an empty porcelain mug. “This stuff is like chloroform; he finished the tea and was pretty much knocked out.”

 

“He’ll be up in less than an hour, puking, probably,” Jason commented, “Is there an empty pail around anywhere? He won’t make it to the toilet or sink.”

 

Baekho placed the mug in the sink and rinsed it out. “I already found one, just in case. It’s next to the bed with a facecloth and towel.”

 

The incubus was wondering how the humans could sound so nonchalant about this.

 

“Our contact info is on Min’s phone, call us if you have anymore questions or things get bad.” Jason’s dark eyes were trained on Aron, refusing to let the demon’s gaze go.

 

“Got it,” Aron affirmed, looking away as soon as Jason turned towards the door.

 

“I have one rule for you, Aron.” The blond suddenly got extremely close, eyes glaring down at the shorter male. “Don’t you dare have sex with him while he’s sick; or I’ll make it that you won’t have a functioning dick to have sex with.”

 

Aron actually felt a little, tiny, practically non-existent, ounce of fear from the human’s threat.

 

The apartment was once again empty of human beings, save for the diseased one, holed up in his room. A quick check on the contract bond and Aron determined that Minhyun was in fact still unconscious; sleeping off the drug Jason gave him.

 

The question now was, what was Aron to do while his contractor slept? His answer came in the form of a stench that was just now coming to the forefront of Aron’s attention. The source of the smell was the numerous used dishes that were piled in the sink, the evidence of Minhyun’s multiple microwavable meals - most of which made his stomach churn and thus remained uneaten. The incubus started there, scrubbing down the filthy dishes until they gleamed.

 

A good thirty minutes passed before there was change in the quiet atmosphere, on top of the occasional clacking of plates and soft brushing sounds of bristles against smooth porcelain, the distinct sound of someone getting sick reached Aron’s sensitive ears.

 

Upon further inspection, Aron was met with the unpleasant sight of his contractor half hanging out of bed, gripping both sides of a pail as if his life depended on it, while repeatedly throwing up whatever morsels of food remained in his stomach.

 

It was rather a pathetic scene.

 

A rough, suffering moan left Minhyun’s throat as soon as he was done. Aron, being the amazing demon that he was, quickly left to get his contractor a glass of water to clean his mouth out with and he washed out the pail in the bathroom without a single complaint.

 

Minhyun was already curled up in his comforter again by the time Aron returned with a now clean bucket.

 

“How are you feeling, Min?”

 

The human made a whining sound from somewhere within his cocoon of sheets.

 

Aron sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pulled the blankets away from the sick man’s face, resting his hand on Minhyun’s clammy forehead. Minhyun’s eyes were shut, his eyelids crinkled with discomfort.

 

“Did the medicine help?”

 

The sheets on either side of Minhyun’s head lifted in a way that Aron assumed that the human had shrugged in response to his question.

 

“Jason said it cuts the time you’re sick in half, at least.”

 

Minhyun nodded a little, his eyelids fluttering open again and his eyes staring at Aron with a distant gaze, as if he wasn’t completely there - which for the past few days was a common occurrence.

 

“Are you hungry?” Aron asked. He figured since the human had just emptied out the little food he had in his stomach, he’d have to be ravenous now.

 

The response was another shrugging motion.

 

“I’ll make you something and you can eat it when you figure out whether you’re hungry or not.”

 

The demon headed back into the kitchen with Minhyun’s laptop in hand, opening up a search engine and scrolling through multiple Korean recipes made to remedy colds. Many of the necessary ingredients weren’t within Aron’s possession; he could always use a little demon magic and snatch it from somewhere nearby but Minhyun always discouraged such actions and the demon would rather preserve his magic in case anything were to happen and he needed it for an actual emergency. His levels would replenish themselves over time and sexual intercourse quickened the process, but the incubus wasn’t really sure when he’d have sex next. Humans always did say ‘better safe then sorry’. Aron figured he could manage a quick trip to the supermarket to pick up a few key ingredients and be back before Minhyun really needed him for anything. The human was pretty much like a rag doll at the moment anyway.

 

It took the incubus no more than fifteen minutes to make the trip (demon speed was one thing he’d always use when the opportunity struck). A quick check proved that Minhyun was still wrapped up in bed, mind still in and out of consciousness.

 

Within half an hour various meals, all sealed in Tupperware for the fridge, were prepared, ready for whenever Minhyun felt he could keep down some food. Aron checked in on his contractor again when he was done, a container of warm juk, in his hands.

 

There was just one problem, when Aron entered Minhyun’s bedroom, Minhyun wasn’t there.

 

Before he would let himself panic, the demon checked the contract bond. Minhyun was still in the room, but where?

 

Just then, a soft sniffle reached Aron’s ears and the incubus followed the sound around to the other side of the bed, narrowly avoiding a pair of feet that were sticking out from a pile of blankets.

 

“Min?” Aron hesitantly asked, nudging a pale foot with his slipper.

 

“Go away,” came the response, the voice muffled with a little bit of a sniffle at the end. It wasn’t Minhyun’s usual sick sounding sniffles.

 

Minhyun was crying.

 

“Min, what’s wrong?”

 

The pile seemed to curl up even more, feet disappearing beneath the dark fabric of the human’s comforter. “I don’t want to see your stupid face.” Cue a rough sounding cough.

 

The demon was momentarily stumped, quickly going over past events in his mind to try and pinpoint just what he did exactly to bring Minhyun to not want to see his face. He couldn’t come up with anything concrete so he resorted to crouching down next to what he assumed was Minhyun’s head underneath the layers of fabric. “Okay, if you don’t want to see my face, then just talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong, I can’t fix it if I don’t know what I did.”

 

Usually, Minhyun was the one that talked to him like he was a child, but now it was the other way around.

 

“You left me.” The reply was so quiet that a normal person probably wouldn't have been able to distinguish it, but luckily Aron’s superior hearing was able to understand the mumbled syllables.

 

“What do you mean I left you?” Aron asked, gently, trying to shove away the rising irritation with his sick and difficult contractor, “I’m right here.”

 

“I couldn’t find you.”

 

Oh. Minhyun must have gotten up when Aron had left to go buy some things, only to find the apartment empty. Aron could understand the human being a little worried maybe, but he didn’t think him leaving warranted quite an emotional reaction.

 

May cause severe mood swings. Right, well that explains things.

 

The incubus sighed and carefully slid his arms under the mound of blankets, making an educated guess on where Minhyun’s neck and knees were so he could lift him onto the bed. Once more-or-less successful, Aron tried to peel the layers away from the diseased human, afraid Minhyun would end up overheating in the mass of fabric. Minhyun wouldn’t budge though - he had quite the amount of strength for someone sick - and Aron gave up, instead crawling into the bed and situating himself with his back up against the headboard.

 

“Are you hungry now?”

 

No response.

 

“You should try to sleep again, I’ll be right here the whole time, alright?”

 

It seemed like Aron’s promise put the human at ease, for Minhyun released his extreme hold on the comforter and allowed the incubus to pull the fabric around the both of them, Minhyun’s head resting on Aron’s thigh.

 

Aron watched Minhyun fall asleep, carefully removing the heavy blankets from his body when Minhyun’s skin started to reach an alarming temperature. The demon hoped by curling up with his contractor, his naturally cool skin would help bring Minhyun’s body heat down to regular levels.

 

Minhyun would probably wake up again in an hour or two, and when he did, Aron would be right there.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun awoke with a violent heave, snapping Aron out of his state of “sleep”.

 

The human was moaning, curling up into himself, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

 

Aron pressed a hand to Minhyun’s forehead, immediately noting the wide difference between his contractor’s usual body temperature and the heat rising from his skin from beneath the demon’s hand.

 

A quick glance confirmed that it was late in the evening, nearing midnight according to Minhyun’s bedside clock. Aron decided that it was still an acceptable time to call either Jason and Baekho, and either humans - regardless of current activities - would be more than happy to give the demon a word of advice pertaining to nursing their friend back to health.

 

Aron considered calling Jason since the human lived the closest, in case he needed to physically step into Minhyun’s apartment for whatever reason, but judging by the faint traces of lust Aron was pointedly ignoring, Jason was currently busy.

 

Luckily, Baekho picked up on the second ring.

 

“What do you need?”

 

The raw concern the human felt for Minhyun was practically oozing from the phone, and Aron found himself strangely, a little… jealous was the only human word he could think of to explain the twisting of his stomach.

 

“Min’s temperature is really high right now and Jason is taking part in some sort of sexual activity that I’d rather not interrupted at the moment. What’s the best way to get his temperature down?”

 

The human exhaled loudly on the other side of the phone. “The stuff Jason gave him isn’t supposed to be taken with any other type of medicine so the only thing you really can do is try to bring his body heat down with cool compresses and keep him hydrated.”

 

“Should I get him to eat something?”

 

“Has he eaten yet today?”

 

Aron flinched when Minhyun let out a brutal sounding cough, his body wracking with shivers right after. “He did this morning but he’s long since thrown all that up.”

 

“Feed him something light. Do you know how to make juk?”

 

“I’m already one step ahead of you. I made a bunch of Korean remedies this afternoon.”

 

“Good,” Baekho replied, “Just wait the fever out with compresses and lots of liquids and don’t you dare forget what I warned you about this morning.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not about to forget about a threat to my dick,” the demon muttered, ending the call with a soft “thank you” that he hoped Baekho couldn’t hear.

 

Minhyun let out another round of painful sounding coughs and curled up tighter into himself.

 

Aron sighed, gently brushing the sweaty strands of hair off of the human’s forehead. “I will be right back, Min. I’m just going to the kitchen to heat up some food for you, alright?”

 

The human grabbed whatever part of the incubus was nearest - in this case, Aron’s elbow - but the grip was weak and Aron easily slipped out of the human’s hold. He’d deal with any repercussions from leaving later, getting Minhyun some food was more important right now.

 

The demon was no more than eight minutes - he had counted - returning with cool, damp washcloths, a full water bottle, a bowl of juk he had left next to the bed earlier, once again warm, and the jar of Jason’s Chinese medicine. Minhyun’s eyes were open this time, watching Aron with a glazed gaze as the demon entered the room and set his stash down on the nightstand. The demon first rolled the human onto his back, laying a cool cloth across his forehead. Carefully, he lifted Minhyun’s head and nestled an extra pillow under his neck to levitate his head a bit, to make swallowing food and water easier.

 

Checking the medicine instructions over, Aron made sure that mixing the necessary spoonful into the juk would be okay. The smell didn’t promise the taste being pleasant but it had to be consumed with something and Aron figured juk would do a better job of masking the taste than water would. Pouring the instructed amount onto a spoon and mixing it into the porridge, Aron nudged Minhyun’s dry lips with a mouthful. The human whined a little but opened his mouth obediently.

 

Aron couldn’t quite hide the smile that stretched across his face in response to the expression that twisted Minhyun’s features.

 

The medicine must have tasted awful.

 

“Water?” The demon asked, already uncapping the bottle.

 

Minhyun opened his mouth again and carefully, Aron let him sip from the plastic bottle.

 

The process was repeated, each time Minhyun’s face grew even more twisted as he was made to consume the medicine laced juk. Aron laid out the rest of the damp cloths across Minhyun’s forearms once all the food was done.

 

The human settled in and fell asleep again. Aron spent the time changing the cool compresses regularly.

 

Well into the night, Minhyun woke up again and threw up the little food that he had consumed before. Aron helped him clean his mouth and washed out the bucket again. This time, Minhyun was coherent enough to feel shame at being sick and Aron was once again dealing with an emotional, ill human. It took numerous reassurances before Minhyun settled down again and fell back into unconsciousness.

 

Throughout the night Minhyun’s fever decreased a bit, It was still pretty high but Aron was a little more confident that what he was doing was indeed helping.

 

Before the human came back to the land of the living, Aron prepared a bowl of kongnamulguk and a fresh bottle of cold water. Minhyun came to just as the clock was nearing nine in the morning. The human was actually speaking this time, expressing his thanks for the food and asking Aron to curl up with him in the bed.

 

Every time Minhyun started a round of coughing, Aron was there, pressing the lip of the plastic water bottle to his lips and rubbing soothing circles into the human’s chest. The water was gone within the hour and Aron had to untangle himself from his contractor, who had been quite content making Aron his pillow while he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness.

 

Aron returned to the bedroom with more water and immediately noticed the increase in desire coming from the diseased human. The incubus didn’t address it though, instead he held out the water bottle. Minhyun shifted and took the container, using his new found strength to sooth his parched throat with a shaky hand.

 

The demon returned to his previous spot, with Minhyun’s head on his chest.

 

The human’s desire continued rising steadily. Aron attempted to help sooth the medicine’s symptoms, but the incubus was finding it difficult to focus his abilities when he hadn’t exactly been fed properly in a few days.

 

Minhyun said nothing and did nothing about his emotions for a long while, pretending to sleep and fooling nobody, the small, gentle circles of his hips against Aron’s calf giving him away majorly.

 

Aron on the other hand, was suffering, his self-control being pushed to the edge. It had been a long time since he had had an aroused and willing sexual partner before him and was unable to do anything about it.

 

“Let me fuck you,” Minhyun murmured suddenly. His fox-like brown eyes were staring up at the demon, foggy with lust and sickness, practically begging.

 

Aron swallowed thickly and tried not to inhale the tantalizing scent Minhyun was giving off. “Min, you’re running a fucking fever.”

 

“You didn’t say I couldn’t.”

 

Aron groaned, closing his eyes in pure frustration. Baekho’s words flitted through his mind, don’t you dare have sex with him while he’s sick. The human was pretty serious too and Aron was slightly nervous about testing Baekho’s threat to cut off his balls.

 

“I bet you you’d like it,” Minhyun murmured, his medicine hazed eyes still looking up at Aron with an air of seduction that Aron was having trouble ignoring. “I am bigger than you after all.”

 

The demon sputtered, pretty sure that if he had been human, there would be an ungraceful red tinge gracing his cheeks.

 

The matter of size between the two of them was a silent fact that had been mutually agreed to remain unvoiced. For Aron it was a situation of pride as an incubus. Minhyun was just too damned tall and because of his gigantic height, he was rather gifted in the dick department. Aron figured he was probably lucky his contractor liked to be on the receiving end.

 

Minhyun let out a soft moan, his knees clenching together, unconsciously looking for relief for the effects the medicine was causing him. Aron almost reached out to offer some assistance, in the way he usually did, but he pulled his shaking hand back into a fist, silently squishing down his selfish desires.

 

Now was not the time.

 

With a few shaky breaths, Aron pressed a soft kiss against Minhyun’s hair, concentrating on easing the desire twisting within the human’s emotions. It took longer than it should have, but eventually, Aron managed to calm down Minhyun’s libido.

 

His contractor was asleep in minutes.

 

* * *

 

The next few days had passed in a sort of blur to Aron. He hadn’t been properly fed in _nine days_ , which was a rare case for him, so he was still trying to manage being low on energy and unable to use his magic.

 

Minhyun was a lot healthier now, just coughing a little as his body was getting rid of the last of his illness. Jason’s Chinese medicine had worked wonders, regardless of the multiple side affects Aron had put up with.

 

“So, apparently I cried over you?” Minhyun asked, nursing a mug of tea at the kitchen table as Aron sat on top of the counter, feeling like crap.

 

“I’m being serious!” the demon exclaimed, exhaling loudly at the amused smile twitching Minhyun’s lips. “You curled up beside the bed, sobbing about me leaving you. You also threw up on me, and let me tell you, it wasn’t pleasant considering all you ate was porridge for days.” Aron groaned, leaning his head back until he felt the kitchen cupboards connect with the back of his skull.

 

“Why can’t I remember this then?” Minhyun asked.

 

“It’s probably another damn side affect of that disgusting medicine. I’m telling you the truth though, you really did all of that and more.”

 

When the demon raised his head, the human still didn’t look convinced. “I don’t believe you.”

 

Aron slammed his palms down on the granite counter top and then hopped off, feet landing silently on the kitchen floor. “Fine,” he growled, marching up to Minhyun and leaning over the table until he was no more than a foot away from his contractor’s face. “Maybe you remember being super horny and begging fuck me. Does that maybe ring a bell?”

 

Minhyun’s eyes widened and his face drained of colour and then flushed dark red. His mouth opened and closed, sputtered syllables spilling from his lips. It took him a minute to form a proper sentence, voice coming out shrill, “I-I really said that?”

 

Aron nodded, letting out another frustrated huff of air. “Do you know how hard it was to control myself?”

 

“So you would have let me fuck you?” Minhyun asked, leaning up just a bit and shortening the distance between them, probably unknowingly.

 

“You were sick, Min,” Aron ground out for probably the hundredth time in the past week.

 

“But what about now? I’m not sick anymore.”

 

The demon groaned, shutting his eyes momentarily in exasperation. “I’m so hungry, you have no fucking clue and I’m going to take you in every which way for the next two - no, the next three days, until I feel like I’m about to burst.”

 

A pair of eager lips - tasting a bit like lemon tea - met his in a messy kiss. The chair Minhyun was seated in scrapped against the tile floor as the human shoved it back in his efforts to get closer to the demon. Aron growled in the back of his throat, grabbing the front of Minhyun’s shirt and pulling.

 

“Whoa, you two are at it already!”

 

Minhyun pulled back with a squeak, lips wet and already bruising. Aron settled a heavy glare on the human in question, silently stabbing the red-head in his mind for interrupting the only source of food he had received in more than a week. Why did they leave the front door open anyway? They only ever had annoyances just waltzing in at the most inopportune moments.

 

Baekho was a step behind Jason, scanning the scene in silence, his eyes eventually resting on the incubus. “You had sex with him, didn’t you?”

 

Aron opened his mouth to defend himself, arms raising in the human sign for surrender. But before he could reply, Baekho was already continuing, advancing on the demon with every word, “I warned you, I told you what would happen if you slept with him while he was sick, I warned you!”

 

Just before two large, claw-like hands could wrap around his neck, Aron was scampering away, narrowly missing the human that was now after him. A rushed “I swear I didn’t do anything!” was thrown over his shoulder as Aron ducked around Jason and tried to put as much distance between him and Baekho as possible.

 

“Just wait until I get my hands on your dick! You’ll wish you were born a woman once I’m through with you!”

 

Aron really should have waited for the unnecessary consent from “Dr. Kang” before ever trying anything, but as usual, his dick got ahead of his head and was currently in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just an excuse to write Minhyun like he was PMSing with a really unrealisitc medicine. I had fun writing him like this, so I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> This was a request from a reader on AFF.
> 
> Please leave feedback! 


End file.
